The Longest Day Ever
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: Mamoru HATES Valentine's Day. But what if February 14th kept repeating itself....
1. Failure to Communicate

The Longest Day Ever  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: I have never, ever kissed a llama.  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just this story. There. Are you happy now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
For the umpteenth time, Usagi stormed out of the Crown Arcade, leaving hordes of gawking onlookers in her wake. Including a stunned me, Chiba Mamoru, idiot extrordinaire, rubbing a sore spot on my face.  
  
"Geez, Mamoru, I don't know HOW you do it," said Motoki, shaking his blond head in awe.   
  
Despite the pain in his jaw, I smiled. "I know. I must have a gift or something."  
  
"I mean, how DO you do it? She comes in, happy as can be, then YOU open your big yap and suddenly cutlery begins to fly!" Motoki said, waving his arms for emphasis.  
  
"Gomen, Motoki-san," I said, looking at the remains of a triple scoop hot fudge sundae that had landed two feet away from where I was currently sitting. "Want me to help clean up?"  
  
"Nah, that's okay," said Motoki, shaking his head. "Just go home before you cause any more damage, Casanova."  
  
"Arigatou," I said, leaving a HUGE tip, more out of guilt than courtesy. "Ja ne!" Then I walked out the door, wondering how, in God's green earth, was I so....bad at the simple act of communication.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Usagi had been sitting in her usual spot, kicking her feet and gorging on a triple scoop, hot fudge sundae. At the same time, she was carrying on a conversation with Motoki about...well, I couldn't tell for the life of me.   
  
She sounded like a dental patient just coming out of surgery, you know, the kind with gauze hanging out of their mouths, lips numb, trying in vain to say "Thanks a lot, doc!" but instead sputtering "Faks a wot, boc," which the dentist somehow understands. Come to think of it, with all the sugar she eats, how in the world does she avoid long, painful trips to the dentists' anyway?  
  
"Odango!" I said as I took my customary seat next to her.  
  
"Get wost, Wawowu-baka," she said amidst bites of ice cream.  
  
I looked at Motoki, amazed. "And you understand all this? Geez, buddy, you must be fluent in gibberish."  
  
Usagi paused between bites long enough to pull down her eyelid and stick out her tongue. "I said, get lost, Mamoru-baka!" she   
clarified.  
  
"Yea! She speak-a the simpl-a Eng-a-lish!" I said, using my best Italian accent.  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Motoki. However, I simply REFUSED to be ignored.  
  
"Ice cream, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Duh, baka," she said. "You got into Azabu with that kind of intelligence?" she asked.  
  
'Ouch.' I thought. 'She's learning.'  
  
I rubbed my fist on the badge of my Azabu blazer, trying to look as official as possible. "I happen to be the top student. But you...you can't even pull your grades above a fifty!"  
  
She dropped her spoon and started shaking, her hands balling into little fists.  
  
"OOOH! KISAMAAAA!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey, watch the language, will ya? There are children in here," I said, backing away slowly.  
  
"I WILL NOT! AND FOR YOUR *INFORMATION* I TRY VERY HARD!" she said, angry tears forming.  
  
'Come on, Chiba. Say something. Anything.'  
  
"Yeah, too bad it's at being such an odango atama!" I said.  
  
'BAKA! Anything but that!'  
  
Her eye started twitching and it looked as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Usa-chan," said her blonde friend, Minako, "daijabou?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Usagi, you want me to take care of this baka?" asked her brunette friend, Makoto.  
  
"BAAAAKAAAA!" she shouted, pushing her friends away with a surprising force, though her anger had an entirely different target. Me.  
  
She then lifted her sundae and hurled it at me. I deftly stepped aside. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's being agile and dodging flying objects.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't hit me without a test paper?" I asked.  
  
Then she did something completely unexpected. She walked right up to me and she socked me right in the jaw.   
  
"Hah!" I crowed triumphantly. "You punch like a girl!"  
  
Actually, it hurt like hell, but I would never admit it. Not to her. Not ever.  
  
"Come on, Usagi," said Ami, who had been disturbed from her reading by the ice cream fiasco. "Let's go."  
  
She smiled at her friend through clenched teeth. Then she turned on her heel and stormed out of the arcade, pigtails trailing behind her, the door making a whoosh sound at the speed of her angry departure. Her four friends trailed behind her, their speed having more to do with panic than anger, panic at what an angry Usagi could do to an unsuspecting Tokyo.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I watched the frying chicken intently over its pan on my stove top, listening to the grease spatter and crackle. Some rice, Spanish style, was boiling on the back burner, as well as some vegetables next to it.   
  
It was February 13th. According to my clock, it was exactly six hours and thirty minutes before one of the most horrible days of the year, Singles Awareness Day.   
  
Okay, so you may know it as Valentine's day, but not for me. The first time I was old enough to be aware of the holiday, I was five years old and in the local orphanage. Every girl and boy got a valentine. Everyone except little Chiba Mamoru, who had never felt so alone since his parents had died in a car crash a few days ago.  
  
Ever since then, each 14th of February comes an awareness of the many couples in love all around me, and the fact that I was not allowed to be in their happy little bubble. That day, every year, stung like someone rubbing salt in an open wound, as I felt the pain of my alienation, which was now more out of habit than anything else.   
  
I've seen the way girls look at me, batting their eyes, dropping things, flirting openly. To me, they were all so obvious, each one of them wanting one thing. Was there any girl in Tokyo that wasn't so pretentious?  
  
Finally, the timer went off, distracting me from my thoughts, signaling that it was time to eat. I took my lone piece of chicken, a generous portion of rice and vegetables and sat in front of the fireplace, just me, my chicken, and my Quantum Physics book. I read until my eyelids got heavy, then I decided to call it a night and I got ready for bed.  
  
As I drifted off to sleep, I thought back to the incident at the arcade, wishing it had never happened. I didn't really want to be Usagi's enemy, not by a long shot. She was a ray of sunshine, making everyone around her feel just a little more special when she was around, even me, the object of countless evil eyes and stuck out tongues.  
  
I would have given anything to have the chance to make it right, to be her friend instead of her nemesis. But even if I had an unlimited amount of time, would she ever be able to forgive me?  
  
So I slept, greeted by the silver haired angel that meets me in my slumber, the only one to completely understand me and not push me away.   
  
At six o'clock, the dream was broken by an annoying radio announcer.  
  
"Ohayo, minna! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have someone to snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"  
  
The idle chatter continued for a minute longer, then they played "Crazy for This Girl," by Evan and Jarod. I listened to the twins singing as I looked out of my apartment window at the patches of grass peeking through bits of snow and all the happy couples, arm in arm, off to get breakfast together.  
  
I sighed, splashing cold water on my face in front of my bathroom sink. 'It's going to be a looooong day,' I thought.  
  
I had no idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The Longest Day Ever  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: I like cheese.  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just this story. There.  
Are you happy now?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 1 - A Failure to Communicate  
I walked towards the Arcade like I do before school every weekday, for my customary cup of coffee. My nose was in my Advanced Calculus book and at least three other textbooks that were way over most people's heads. I was pretending to focus on the complicated formulas and diagrams the pages contained, the picture of your average, nonchalant, isolated genius.   
  
In reality, my blank expression didn't reflect the contents of my mind, which was far away from my calculus book. All I could see was the happy couples walking hand in hand, all around me. Is it just me, or do all of these other couples suddenly decide to come out of the woodwork on February 14th just to torment and annoy single people like me? I know guys aren't supposed to think about that kind of stuff; romance and relationships were usually reserved for the female psyche, while men are allotted thoughts of sports, fancy cars, and the bedtime activities that come AFTER romance. Well, can I help it if all of these people in love get me thinking about those things?   
  
I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely had time to look up before the Meatball Express came barreling my way, like it does every weekday. So I was almost surprised when a speeding object bumped into my midsection, completely scattering all of my textbooks, all of her things as well as my current train of thought.   
  
"Gomen nasai!" she said, bowing rapidly, like she does everyday.   
  
This was my cue to come in with something witty. "Looks like the Odango Express is right on time," I said.  
  
Then she looked up at me, like she does every day, her expression changing from apologetic to angry. She rubbed her head like she had hit something hard and she grumbled, "I don't have TIME for this." She gathered up her things and sped off in the direction of Juuban middle school.  
  
I was a little surprised. Usually, she would continue with our daily repartee, adding something about why did I have to be the person standing in her way. Could it be that Valentine's Day had her as depressed that it did me?  
  
I pondered this as I came into the Arcade, the bells ringing on the door as I entered.  
  
"Ohayo, Motoki," I said, greeting my friend who was wiping the counter, a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
No response.  
  
I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello, Motoki?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Mamoru," he said, snapping back into reality. "The usual?"  
  
"Yep," I said. "So what's going on with you?"   
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about my date with Reika tonight. I'm taking her out to this fancy Italian restaurant that she loves..." he said, as he busied himself pouring my coffee, babbling on and on, not really noticing that I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Uh, Motoki-san? I think my coffee's getting cold," I interrupted him.  
  
His expression switched to that of pity. "Come on, tell me that you have someone to share this day with?" he said, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Not unless you count my fish," I said, twirling the stir stick in my cup.  
  
"Haven't you ever been totally into anyone?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," I said. Well, not unless you counted my dream princess, and I don't think any sane person would count a figment of my imagination as a significant other.   
  
"Hn..." he said, then he got that Look on his face. The one that said that he knew something and he had no intention of sharing it.  
  
"You know something," I said.  
  
"Come on! Why would *I* know anything?" he said, feigning innocence.  
  
"Right. You're a horrible liar," I said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter," he said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Then he walked away, signaling that the conversation was over.  
  
'Wow,' I thought. It wasn't like Motoki to keep secrets from me or anyone. I thought I was the mysterious one. But obviously there was a side to him that I knew nothing about.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I wondered what Motoki's secret was during the entire school day. Fortunately, the classes were so easy for me that they required only a minimum of my attention, so none of the teachers suspected that my mind was not on the topic at hand. I pondered through lunch and even through phys ed, which made me at the same level as the other students during dodgeball, where I was normally extra agile. I was still wondering as I walked towards the Arcade.   
  
As I came in, I saw Usagi talking excitedly with Ami, Makoto and Minako, holding a letter in her hand. Minako and Makoto looked as excited as she was, but poor Ami could not stop sneezing. 'Strange,' I thought. 'It's not the time of year for seasonal allergies.' A basket full of similar letters as well as heart shaped boxes and stuffed bunnies occupied the space next to Usagi in the booth.   
  
"What are you so excited about, Meatball Head?" I asked, peering over Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"None of your business, Mamoru-baka!" she said, quickly withdrawing the letter from my view, blushing profusely.  
  
"She's got a love letter!" said Minako, sighing. "Isn't Valentine's Day great?"  
  
"Reminds me of my old boyfriend," said Makoto.  
  
"Ac-CHOO!" added Ami.  
  
'Wow. She sure is popular with the guys this year,' I thought.   
  
I couldn't resist getting my digs in. "So what makes you so popular?" I asked her.  
  
"I...have NO idea," she said, and from the look on her face, I could tell that she was being honest. "I'm not really that pretty or anything, or very smart...so, I..uh, guess it must be a fluke or something."  
  
'Hn.' I thought. 'She honestly has no idea that she's beautiful.'  
  
It was then that I noticed that all three of the girls was staring right at me, as if I was expected to say something. 'Well, I shouldn't disappoint,' I said.  
  
But looking at her, sitting there, blushing so cutely and twirling a strand of blonde hair in her long, slender fingers, I lost all powers of intelligent thought. It was as if I was seeing her for the first time, her silky blonde hair, her sky blue eyes that shone with so much life, her cute little nose and expressive mouth, and that was just her face. Her body looked...incredible, even though she was dressed quite modestly.   
  
'Say something, moron! Don't just stand there like a fish out of water!' my conscience barked.   
  
"I know," I said, after an awkward silence. "Why anyone would send love notes to such a meatball head is beyond me. They're probably all recipes for spaghetti or something," I finished, laughing nervously.  
  
At this point, tears welled up, darkening her sunny disposition. Then she started crying. Not her usual hysterical tears, but real sobs of anguish. Minako patted her friend's shoulder and led her out the door, followed by the still sneezing Ami and a cross Makoto.  
  
"Really, Mamoru," said Makoto, glaring at me disapprovingly.   
  
"Sometimes you go too far." With this, Usagi and her entourage walked out the door.  
  
'Bra-vo,' said my conscience, following with sarcastic clapping. I sat down and buried my head in my hands, not really caring if anyone noticed or not. Soon, I walked out of the arcade as well, my face practically hanging to the ground.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I spent the rest of Valentine's Day like I always do. Alone. I watched a creepy science fiction flick on TV, hoping it would take my mind off of my day. But even the slimiest creatures of the far regions of the galaxy didn't have the power to take my mind off of the incident at the arcade. I was haunted by the look on Usagi's face, and the lonely tears she cried. For all of the attention she got, maybe she was lonely too. It had never occurred to me until that point that maybe people who are popular also feel alienated. I guess loneliness affects everyone, especially on Valentine's Day.  
  
A sudden sense of urgency struck me. 'Sailor Moon must be in trouble,' I thought. I could sense her fright and anguish through our psychic link. How I became linked with her was beyond me.  
  
But I didn't mind, not one bit, I thought as I withdrew the rose, seemingly out of thin air, that triggered my transformation. I welcomed any distraction I could get. My thoughts were far from the arcade but on the super-heroine of Tokyo and her plight. 'Probably cornered by a youma again.' I dashed from rooftop to rooftop and off into the starry night.  
  
I was tempted to laugh at the scene that greeted my eyes as I reached my destination, the Tokyo Sweet Shoppe. All of the senshi were trapped inside of giant chocolate hearts except for Sailor Moon, who somehow managed to dodge the youma's attack. Even more ridiculous than the senshis' predicament was the youma. It looked like a giant valentine gone horribly wrong, complete with a tutu and obnoxiously lacy red boots. But the stoic Tuxedo Kamen does not laugh. He turns an eloquent phrase, throws a rose, watches Sailor Moon finish off the youma then gets the hell out of there before anyone can ask any questions.  
  
I threw a steel tipped red rose at the youma, striking it in its ridiculous heart shaped center.  
  
"You mock a timeless custom that is priceless to many. People in love cherish their valentines and candy," I said. Then I motioned to Sailor Moon to finish it off.  
  
"Hai!" she said excitedly, hearts in her eyes. I watched with pleasure as Sailor Moon whipped out her tiara and finished off the youma. "Moon dust," she said.  
  
Instantly, the confections that had held the senshi prisoner had vanished.  
  
"Ugh!" said Jupiter. "I hope I never see a chocolate again!"  
  
"Chocolate?" said Sailor Moon. "I want chocolate! Where is it? Why did it all DISAPPEAR? WAAAAAAAAAH!" she wailed.   
  
"You get better each time we meet, Sailor Moon. Farewell," I said. I then turned on my heel and flew off into the night, feeling Sailor Moon's loving gaze follow me as I went. I wonder if she'd feel the same way about me if she knew that underneath the mask was an introverted, seemingly arrogant, scared high school boy. I'd bet that she'd see her hero in a whole different light.   
  
I de-transformed as I arrived at my apartment and slipped under the covers, the hour being way past midnight. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ohayo, minna! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have someone to snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"  
  
"Weird. They must be playing yesterday's tape," I thought as I heard "Crazy for this Girl" playing on my alarm clock radio. I splashed cold water on my face, exhausted from lack of sleep. Out of curiosity, I looked out the window. The patchy snow, the happy couples...it was exactly the same as the previous day. Panicking, I looked at my calendar, praying that my hunch was wrong.   
  
Instead, the calendar confirmed my worst fears. It was February 14th. Again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. No Consequences Means No Regrets

The Longest Day Ever  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: I am the very model of a major modern general! I know   
the name of every animal and vegetble and mineral!  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just this story. There.  
Are you happy now?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 2: No Consequences Means No Regrets  
"AAAAGH!" I screamed.   
  
Immediately, I heard a banging on my wall. "Hey, you two keep it down  
in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!"  
  
Two? Us? Oh. Eep. But my male ego would rather let my neighbor  
think whatever he wanted to about my sex life....or lack thereof.  
  
"Sorry!" I yelled back.  
  
I got dressed and walked out of the door, making my way down to the  
Arcade, like I did every day, Valentine's Day be damned.  
  
I decided to leave the physics books at home this time, since I had  
just read them yesterday. So when Usagi came barreling down the  
street, I wasn't the least bit surprised. Feeling like I needed a  
change of pace, I sidestepped the speeding blonde.   
  
Usagi took three more steps and turned around. "Huh?" she said.   
She took a long look at me, scratched her head, then shrugged her  
shoulders and moved on.  
  
I laughed at this despite myself. I guess that our crash encounters  
were as much a part of her routine as they were mine.  
  
Speaking of routine, I had arrived at the Crown Arcade to Motoki  
having the same moony-eyed expression he wore the day before.  
  
"Hey, buddy! What's got your head in the clouds?" I asked, moving  
closer to the counter.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Mamoru," he said, snapping back into reality. "The  
usual?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
"I was just thinking about my date with Reika tonight. I'm taking her  
out to this fancy Italian restaurant that she loves..." he said, as he  
busied himself pouring my coffee, babbling on and on, not really  
noticing that I wasn't paying attention. I didn't need to, anyways,  
as his prattle sounded eerily like yesterday's.  
  
"Uh, Motoki? I think my coffee's getting cold," I interrupted him.  
  
His expression switched to that of pity. "Come on, tell me that you  
have someone to share this day with?" he said, even though he already  
knew the answer.  
  
"Come on, Motoki, we had this talk yesterday," I said, twirling the  
stir stick in my cup.  
  
Motoki eyed me like I was insane. "What are you talking about?   
Yesterday you sat down, had your cup of coffee, read your newspaper  
and didn't say boo."  
  
"No," I said. "You were about to ask me, and I quote, 'Haven't you  
ever been totally into anyone?'"  
  
Then his expression went blank for a few seconds and he shook his  
head. "Nah. That's got to be a coincidence," he said.  
  
"Right. OK, give me a number," I said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it, moron. Any number."  
  
"OK, 1,456," he said.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
This time it was Motoki's turn to be confused as I left him sitting  
there like that, arms akimbo, totally and completely lost.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
School was a breeze for me. I already had all the answers to the  
tests, as they had been corrected in the classes the day before. I  
felt a little like I was cheating, but it wasn't my fault I was stuck  
in a time loop...was it?  
  
I began to think about this whole time loop thing as I walked over to  
the arcade. How could this have possibly have happened? TV shows  
have reruns, days do not. Once the sun has dipped into the horizon  
and the digits on the clock say twelve, the day is gone, never to be  
repeated.  
  
As I came in to the arcade, the last shreds of my half baked logic  
faded away, seeing Usagi talking excitedly with Ami, Makoto and  
Minako, holding a letter in her hand, the exact same letter as the day  
before...or rather, today. Ami kept sneezing just like before,  
leaving me to wonder again what, exactly, was she allergic to?  
  
"What are you so excited about, Meatball Head?" I asked, even though I  
was certain of the answer.  
  
"None of your business, jackass!" she said, quickly withdrawing the  
letter from my view, blushing profusely.  
  
"She's got a love letter!" said Minako, sighing. "Isn't Valentine's  
Day great?"  
  
"Reminds me of my old boyfriend," said Makoto.  
  
"Ac-CHOO!" added Ami.  
  
'Yep, de ja vu,' I thought. "Letters from an admirer?" I asked.  
  
"I...guess so," she said. "I'm not sure why. I'm not really that  
pretty or anything, or very smart...so, I..uh, guess it must be a  
fluke or something."  
  
I stood looking at her, sitting there, blushing so cutely and twirling  
a strand of blonde hair in her long, slender fingers, exactly the same  
as before.   
  
'OK, let's say something intelligent this time, okay?' my conscience  
requested.   
  
I shook my head. "You honestly don't know?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me, confused for a second, before anger clouded her  
features once again. "OK, so if this is about the last test I threw  
at you, I tried really hard to ace it! I did!"  
  
"You don't know," I said. "You really have no idea."  
  
"OK, I may not be as smart as you, but what exactly is it that I don't  
know this time? Math? Science? English? Pick one, will ya, Chiba,  
you're good at that."  
  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "It's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what is it that I don't know?"  
  
I looked her straight in the eyes, my heart begging for me to tell her  
what it had known all along. That she was beautiful.   
  
But, as usual, my mouth didn't want to cooperate. "Um...your shoe's  
untied," I finished lamely.  
  
At this, Usagi was uncharacteristically silent. Her mouth opened and  
closed, as if she was going to say something but didn't know what,  
since I hadn't really insulted her at all. Then she looked down at  
her shoes, but before she could inform me that she was wearing pumps,  
I was gone.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I sat down to watch the same creepy science fiction flick on TV,  
hoping it would take my mind off of my day. I let my mind slip into  
the world of space aliens, robots and spaceships until a sudden sense  
of urgency struck me. 'Oh no, not again' I thought. I could sense  
it, the same fear and anguish as before through our psychic link.   
  
I sighed as I withdrew the rose, seemingly out of thin air, that  
triggered my transformation. 'I hope she's not cornered by that same  
damned youma again,' I thought as I dashed from rooftop to rooftop  
and off into the starry night.  
  
Before, I was tempted to laugh at the scene that greeted my eyes as I  
reached my destination, but now all I wanted to do cry.   
  
"Oh, God, not YOU again," I groaned at the youma, forgetting to throw  
my trademark rose.   
"Well, I don't like YOU either, you overdressed moron," said the  
youma.  
  
Okay, so this big, lacy thing has the gall to call ME overdressed?   
Why, I'm the most stylish hero of Tokyo! The sheer audacity! I threw  
my rose at the youma's candy center, motioning for Sailor Moon to do  
her thing.  
  
"Yeah!" she said excitedly, hearts in her eyes. I watched with  
pleasure as Sailor Moon whipped out her tiara and finished off the  
youma. "Moon dust," she said.  
  
I watched the confections around the senshi vanish and as I walked  
away, I heard Jupiter say, "Ugh! I hope I never see a chocolate  
again!"  
  
"Chocolate?" said Sailor Moon. "I want chocolate! Where is it? Why  
did it all DISAPPEAR? WAAAAAAAAAH!" she wailed.   
  
I shook my head and flew off into the night.  
  
I de-transformed as I arrived at my apartment and slipped under the  
covers, the hour being way past midnight. I fell asleep as soon as my  
head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Good morning, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have  
someone to snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"  
  
I rolled over as I heard "Crazy for this Girl" playing on my alarm  
clock radio. I withdrew a rose from the air and pierced it through,  
putting an end to Evan and Jarod's singing. Then I turned around and  
went back to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Good morning, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have  
someone to snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"  
  
I sat straight up in my bed and growled. Then I yanked the alarm  
clock from its spot on my dresser, opened my window and watched with  
glee as the offending clock plummeted down twelve stories and landed  
in a heap of parts on the sidewalk below. Feeling very satisfied with  
myself, I returned to bed and went back to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Good morning, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have  
someone to snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"  
  
"DAMMIT!" I screamed at the heavens. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we're not laughing either. Shut up, you idiot," said my  
non-plused neighbor.   
  
"GO TO HELL!" I retorted, not really caring what my neighbor thought  
about me, feeling a wee bit...unhinged.  
'This has got to end. And it WILL end. One way or another,' I  
thought. Deliberate on my course of action, I stepped onto the  
railing of my balcony and took a swan dive to the pavement.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Good morning, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have  
someone to snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"  
  
Horrified, I sat straight up in bed. I looked myself over. No broken  
bones, not a scratch on me, nothing. As Evan and Jarod sang the song  
I knew by heart by now, I began to consider my options. No matter  
what I did, I would wake up the next day here, in my bed, like nothing  
happened. I could die and nothing would happen. I could rob a bank,  
wind up in jail, then wake up in my own bed in the morning, listening  
to the twins singing the song I was beginning to hate more than any  
other music in the world. No aftermath, no consequences. I could say  
anything I wanted, to anyone, and they wouldn't remember it the next  
day. Best yet, I had as long as I needed, maybe an eternity of  
Valentine's Days, to make things right with Usagi.  
  
'This could get interesting after all,' I thought as I got ready for  
the rest of the day, which suddenly seemed alive and full of  
possibilities.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	3. He's not REALLY Crazy, You Know

The Longest Day Ever  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: I know you are, but what am I?  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Groundhog's Day. There.  
Everything's peachy now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3 - He's Not REALLY Crazy, You Know  
  
I whistled as I walked over to the Arcade, not really caring that I   
had seen all of this so many times before that Tokyo on Valentine's   
Day was permanently tattooed in my memory. I knew precisely when the  
skinny lady and her fat dog would walk by, when the fat, floppy  
jogger would go by, when the old man would buy a dozen roses with   
baby's breath in the bouquet.  
  
And I knew exactly when Usagi would come barreling down the sidewalk.   
I smiled at what I was going to do, something I had wanted to do since  
the 13th. You know, back when yesterday came before today, and after   
today was tomorrow. As it was, I knew that she wouldn't remember it   
tomorrow.  
  
Just as Usagi was about to crash into me and her things fly a million  
directions across the pavement, I caught her in my arms, inhaling her   
lilac scent.  
  
"Mmph," she said against my coat. "Mme goo!" she said, struggling a   
bit.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi," I whispered into her ear.  
  
At this, she shot her head straight up so she was looking into my eyes,   
confusion registering in the sky blue orbs.  
  
"You....you called me Usagi!" she stammered.  
  
'She is so cute when she's confused,' I thought. "Well, that is your  
name, isn't it?" I said, amused.  
  
"Hai, but you never call me that!"  
  
"And I've never done this either," I said, closing the distance   
between our faces.  
  
Now I was going to give her a granny kiss. Just a quick, chaste  
peck on the lips, I swear. But once I tatsed her strawberry lip gloss  
I forgot myself, the world consisting of only me, the angel I held  
in my arms, and the fruity tang of her mouth,  
  
As soon as I pulled back a bit, she smacked me clear across my face,  
stinging my cheek.  
  
"ECCHI!" she screeched. "How DARE you!"  
  
"Oh come on," I said, smiling my best megawatt charmer. "It's not   
like you didn't like it," I finished, my warm breath tickling her  
neck.   
  
This made her even more flustered. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You....  
just don't go kissing people you hate like that!"  
  
"Hate? I could never hate you, Odango," I said. Then I walked away.  
I don't know which hurt more....my cheek or my heart. I guess it's  
a tie.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A solitary, ageless woman watched the scene between Endymion and  
Selenity, or rather their past selves, from the time gate, the mists  
swirling around her feet.  
  
Sailor Pluto shook her head, smiling wryly. "Well, at least he's not  
jumping off of builings this time," she said. She wondered idly how  
many more Valentine's Day repeats it would take for Mamoru to get it  
right.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mamoru's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was getting so good at my subjects at Azabu that I was beginning to  
think that I could teach them myself. I was bored, at Azabu High, of  
all places, supposedly the most intellectually challenging school in  
Japan. Only the best of the best need apply here.  
  
Furuhata Tasuki, the guidance counselor, must have noticed my apathy   
as I walked towards my locker, my shoulders slumped. "Hey, Mamoru,   
can we chat for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," I said.   
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as we entered Mr. Furuhata's   
office.  
  
"No," he said. "In fact, your test scores are all up. Your grades   
today are impressive, even for you, Chiba-san."  
  
"They ought to be," I said. "I've taken the same tests five times  
already."  
  
"What?" he asked. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Nope," I said. "I'm stuck in a time loop."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A time loop. This day keeps repeating itself. I've smashed my  
alarm clock, pierced it through with a rose, taken a swan dive   
off a twelve story building, and the next day I wake up without so  
much as a scratch on me! I've beaten up a ridiculous heart shaped  
youma, but it doesn't matter! The damn thing keeps coming back!  
It all comes back! All of it! THIS DAY WILL NEVER END!" I moaned.  
  
Mr. Furuhata looked at me with raised eyebrows. "So you're in a...  
time...loop?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"And...you beat up youmas?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"You seem to be under a lot of pressure, Chiba-san. This part of   
the semester is particularly difficult for a lot of people. Perhaps  
you need a break."  
  
"Yeah...that's it. A break," I said, laughing. "Pack me up and  
ship me off to Tahiti."  
  
"That's not...quite what I had in mind," he said, picking up the   
phone. "Hello, Tokyo Hospital?"  
  
Three hours later, I was escorted to the little room with padded   
walls, where I sat on the bed, clad in my Azabu uniform and a   
strait jacket. I felt Sailor Moon's panic through our psychic link   
at one point in the night, but it didn't matter. I was no use to   
her, or anyone, like this.   
  
Miserable, I laid down and drifted off to sleep. I *HATE* hospitals.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ohayo, minna! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have someone to  
snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"   
  
I rolled over in bed, pleased that I had the use of my arms once   
again, pleased that I wasn't even stiff from the forced confinement.   
'OK, let's try NOT to get yourself landed in the looney bin  
today, Chiba,' I thought, splashing cold water on my face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Honda Hijinks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The Longest Day Ever  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: It's a known fact that the worst smell in the world is  
that of a wet dog.  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just this story. Now  
relax. Have a pickle. ^_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4 - Honda Hijinks  
February 14th was beginning to get better for me. Maybe it's not the  
worst day of the year after all. Even if, the way things are going,  
it may be the *only* day of the year.  
  
I had lived my whole life under rigid, self-imposed restraints, but  
now I felt freer, lighter somehow. I was starting to like that I  
could do anything I wanted, and nobody would remember it the next day.   
I'd even been skipping school...what's the point of going when every  
day they teach you the same thing?  
  
Without school, several hours of my time were freed up. As long as I  
didn't commit suicide or go back to sleep, the day would continue. If  
I fell asleep or died, the day would simply restart itself at six A.M.,  
with that annoyingly perky deejay and a song by a certain set of twins  
that was getting old fast. Those were the rules, as I understood them  
anyways.  
  
It took me five Valentine's Days to find out where Usagi lives and to  
record in my mind exactly when she bursts out of the door like a bat  
out of Hell. I'd been tailing her for a month's worth of Valentine's  
Days, finding out what her favorite ice cream is, her favorite color,  
favorite flower, etc. I also found out that she was Sailor Moon after  
I saw her transform before the battle with that ridiculous youma. I  
wasn't too worried about getting caught spying. As Tuxedo Mask, I was  
very good at remaining concealed and blending in with the shadows.   
Even if I was discovered by Usagi, she'd forget about it the next day  
anyways.  
  
I know stalking girls three years your junior is creepy, especially  
when it's the girl you love, but I wasn't trying to hurt her. It was  
the only way I could think of to get to know her better. After all,  
she thought I hated her, so the traditional method of conversation  
would look suspicious to her.  
  
So I knew that at exactly 7:45:32 A.M., Usagi storms out of the front  
door, toast in hand. At 7:44, I parked my black Ferrari, and walked  
over to the front door, my hands in my pocket, whistling a nameless  
tune I knew from a long, long time ago, almost like a memory. (AN: The  
tune is not really nameless. It's Moonlight Dentesu, but in Mamoru's  
world, it's just that haunting melody that the Star Locket plays.)  
  
"Mom, I've got to go, I'm majorly late!" I heard her yell from the  
other side of the door.  
  
If I wasn't so intent on being a gentleman, I would have doubled over  
laughing at the shocked expression on Usagi's face when she saw none  
other than Chiba Mamoru, arch nemesis, at the door.  
  
"MAMORU!" she exclaimed, scaring away wintering birds from several  
nearby trees.  
  
"Ohayo. Would you like a ride to school?"  
  
A look of suspicion crossed her face. "What's the catch? So you can  
rub it in my face?"  
  
"No catch. I promise. I just want to help you, Usagi."  
  
"U-Usagi? Did I hear you right?"  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. After all, she didn't know that  
she had said the same thing before. Instead, I smiled my best  
megawatt charmer.  
  
"Would you rather I call you Odango?" I asked.  
  
"Ie, Ie," she replied, relaxing a bit.  
  
"Yoi. Would you like a ride or not? I promise not to tease you."  
  
She looked at her watch, then at me, and back at her watch again.   
"Okay."  
  
'YESSS!' I thought.  
  
I walked her over to the passenger's side of the Ferrari and opened  
the door for Usagi, which earned me a raised eyebrow.  
  
I could tell she was impressed by the spotless leather interior by the  
way her eyes bugged out, even though she didn't say a word. "So, why  
are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked.  
  
I sighed. I should have expected my motives to come under question.   
"I....don't want you to hate me anymore, Usagi."  
  
She looked at me with big, questioning eyes. "Doushite?"  
  
After a pause, I said, "I don't have many friends, Usagi. In many  
ways I am alone...."  
  
"Alone? Don't you at least have your mom or your dad to talk to?"  
  
"Nain. They died in a car crash when I was very little," I said.  
  
"Kami, gomen ne," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I  
had no idea."  
  
At this point, we had arrived at Juuban Middle School. I wiped the  
tear from her cheek as she turned a curious face towards me. The  
moment I withdrew my finger from her silken cheek, I felt deprived of  
the warmth of Usagi.  
  
She looked at her watch and smiled. "Arigatou, Mamoru-sama. I'm  
actually going to be early for a change."  
  
On impulse, I caught her hand in mine, holding it gently but firmly.   
"Meet me after school at the park," I said, looking straight into her  
eyes.  
  
"H...hai," she stammered, blushing profusely.  
  
I smiled. "Sugoi! Ja ne, then."  
  
"Ja," she said, walking slowly, as if in a trance.  
  
Unknown to her was the fact that my enthusiasm was due not only to her  
saying yes, but that she was blushing when I held her hand in mine.   
Maybe there was a chance for me after all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After that, I sauntered into the Arcade, where Motoki was whistling a  
tune.   
  
"Ohayo, Motoki."  
  
"Ohayo. You're early today, Mamoru."  
  
I smiled. "I drove here today."  
  
"In the Ferrari or the Harley?"  
  
"Ferrari."  
  
"Kami, I LOVE that car! It's like riding on a cloud," he said,  
sighing. "Not like my stupid Honda."  
  
I laughed. "Aw, come on. It's not your fault the Arcade pays jack."  
"I know, I know. Still, it might be...fun to see how fast it can go."  
"Well, the odometer says it can go up to 200 mph."  
"Yeah, like you'd ever GO that fast. You drive like a little old  
lady!"  
"Pfft. I just don't want to get it scratched up, that's all."  
He laughed. "Yeah, like a model can't afford repairs for a few  
dings."  
I raised my eyebrow. "That sounded like a challenge, Furuhata."  
"Maybe it was!" he said.   
"OK then, how about a drag race?"  
He gulped the air nervously, but stammered a yes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You ready to lose?" I asked, as my car sat, poised and ready, in  
front of a long, empty road, at a spot we had deemed the starting  
point.  
"Never!" he cried, his voice full of male bravado.  
I revved up my engine, and he did the same in turn. "Ready, set, GO!"  
I said, then we both took off.  
I smiled as I pulled down my goggles, putting the top down of my  
Ferrari, letting the wind whip through my hair. (AN: Yes, it's a  
convertible.) For moment, it looked like Motoki was gaining on me, but  
the numbers on my odometer climbed steadily, and I attained a  
seemingly insurmountable lead. I kept smiling as the numbers climbed  
to 80, then 90, then 100 and still rising, Motoki's old jalopy  
becoming a green speck in my rearview mirror.  
"Ha ha ha, eat my dust, slowpoke!" I cried, even though I knew very  
well that he couldn't hear me.  
Suddenly, the road stopped. I had passed a sign that said "Caution:  
bridge out" but I was going too fast to read it. But it was too late  
to stop, and I tumbled over the bridge.  
"Well, at least I won!" I thought as the car careened towards the  
ground. I watched the ground rise up to meet me. Everything was red,  
then I saw nothing at all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Ohayo, minna! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have someone to  
snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"   
I groaned as I sat up in my bed. "Man, that hurt like hell!" I  
thought. 'Well, at least I wasn't *trying* to kill myself this time.   
That counts as progress, right?' I thought as I splashed cold water on  
myself and shaved my undamaged face. I put on some aftershave, my  
favorite scent, that smelled like spice and roses.  
I drove in front of Usagi's house, then looked at my watch. 'Just in  
time,' I thought as I walked up to her door.  
"MAMORU!" she exclaimed.  
  
Even though I was expecting that, I still winced. 'Man, that girl's  
lungs pack a wallop.'  
  
"Ohayo. Would you like a ride to school?"  
  
The same look of suspicion crossed her face. "What's the catch? So  
you can rub it in my face?"  
  
"No catch. I promise. I just want to help you, Usagi."  
  
"U-Usagi? Did I hear you right?"  
  
I once again resisted the urge to roll my eyes. After all, she didn't  
know that she had said the same thing yesterday...or today...or  
whatever. These damn time paradoxes are starting to give me a  
headache.   
  
"Would you rather I call you Odango?" I asked.  
  
"Ie, Ie," she replied, relaxing a bit.  
  
"Yoi. Would you like a ride or not? I promise not to tease you."  
  
She looked at her watch, then at me, and back at her watch again, her  
face screwing up in that adorable way it does when she's  
concentrating. I love it when she does that. "Okay."  
  
I walked her over to the passenger's side of the Ferrari and opened  
the door for Usagi, which earned me another raised eyebrow.  
  
"So, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked.  
  
'Okay, here comes my line.' I thought. Even though I was repeating  
myself, I was still sincere. "I....don't want you to hate me anymore,  
Usagi."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"I don't have many friends, Usagi. In many ways I am alone...."  
  
"Alone? Don't you at least have your mom or your dad to talk to?"  
  
"Nain. They died in a car crash when I was very little."  
  
"Kami, gomen ne," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I  
had no idea."  
This was the cue for us to arrive at Juuban Middle school, and sure  
enough, there we were. I wiped the tear down her cheek, and it wasn't  
any easier to take my hand away from her soft skin.   
She looked at her watch and smiled. "Arigatou, Mamoru-sama. I'm  
actually going to be early for a change."  
  
Again, I took her hand in mine. "Meet me after school at the park," I  
said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"H...hai," she stammered, blushing profusely.  
  
I smiled. "Sugoi! Ja ne, then."  
  
"Ja," she said, walking slowly, as if in a trance.  
  
'This time, I'll keep my promise,' I thought, driving off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After that, I went to the Arcade, where Motoki was whistling the same   
tune as the day before. Come to think of it, I know that tune. I  
think it's "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic," by Sting. Yes,  
that's it.   
  
"Ohayo, Motoki," I said, all smiles.  
  
"Ohayo. You're early today, Mamoru."  
"Yep," I said, not wanting to do anything foolish with my car again,  
still remembering that awful feeling when my bones split into my  
organs.  
"Cool."  
"Hey, Motoki-kun," I said, having wanted to use this information for  
days, but not having had the chance. "Pick a number, onegai?"  
"From what to what?"  
"Any number."  
"OK."  
"The number was 1,456, ne?"  
"How..how did you know that?" he stammered.  
"How? I asked you on Valentine's Day."  
"That can't be true. You've never asked me to pick a number, not in  
all the years I've known you."  
"But it is true," I said. "Have you ever seen the movie Groundhog's  
Day?"  
"Hai, Reika made me rent it."  
"Heh heh heh...you are SO whipped."  
"Yeah, so what's your point?"  
"I'm living that movie, except it's Valentine's Day that repeats  
itself," I said.  
"Prove it," he said.  
"OK. That couple over there is having a fight over where they will  
spend their honeymoon. She wants to go to the Bahamas, but he wants  
to go to Cancun. Eventually, they will decide they can't afford  
either and opt for China."  
"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea," said the man, looking up at  
me from his fight.  
"And that kid is working up the courage to ask Sakura to the big dance  
at Poisuki tonight, but he'll find out that she's already going with  
Tenchi."(AN: Shameless anime crossover.)  
The boy sighed as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders and  
contentedly sipped his milkshake.  
"And in about five seconds a lady with cropped red hair and a powder  
blue business suit will come up to the counter and order a cup of  
coffee, two creams, two sugars."  
At that moment, a tall, slender woman with short, fiery hair came up  
to the counter. "Hi, I'd like a cup of coffee, two creams, two  
sugars, onegai," she said, slapping down seventy-five yen.  
Motoki brought the coffee to the businesswoman then stood in front of  
me, his jaw agape.  
I put seventy-five yen on the counter, then walked away, leaving him  
in his confusion.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Another tidbit I had gleaned from following Usagi around was that she  
gets out of school at 4:00, one hour later than the other students  
because Ms. Haruna is especially cranky on Valentine's Day, her  
boyfriend having broken up with her over the phone a night prior. But  
I knew that Ms. Haruna would probably be so shocked at Usagi's  
timeliness that she would let Usagi be dismissed with the other  
students of the last period class.  
My hunch proved correct as Usagi skipped over to the car at 3:00,  
swinging a basket full of Valentine's Day cards and stuffed bunnies.  
"Hi, Mamoru!" she sang cheerfully.  
"Wow, you sure are popular this year," I said, helping her unload her  
booty into the car.   
"Me too! I mean, this is the first year ever that the guys paid any  
attention to me. I don't know why," she said, buckling up.  
"I do," she said.  
"Lemme guess, some weird spaghetti and meatball fetish?"  
I laughed. "Nope."  
"Then tell me, oh great wise one," she said, more out of humor than  
sarcasm.  
"Nope. I can't tell you 'till we get to the park," I said, smiling.  
"Come on! Tell meeeee!" she squealed.  
"No way!"  
"Pleease?"  
"Nope."  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
"Nope."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her twirl a strand of her hair  
around her index finger. I was so enraptured by her, I nearly forgot  
to look at the road. She just got cuter every time I was with her.  
Soon, we arrived at the park, and I opened the door for Usagi.  
As soon as we were both walking, a stray snowball hit Usagi squarely  
on her stomach.  
"I'll protect you, fair lady!" I said, scooping up snow and hurling it  
at her would be assailant.  
"Thank you, brave sir!" she said, giggling. "Now kneel, brave sir."  
"Hai," I said, grinning.  
She scooped up some show and deposited it squarely on my head. "I dub  
thee Sir Mud," she said, laughing.  
"Grrr!" I said. "You'll pay for that!"  
She took off and I was close on her heels. But she was no match for  
the mighty Tuxedo Kamen. Soon, I came up from behind and tackled her  
to the ground.  
Having Usagi pinned to the ground, I tickled her where she was most  
ticklish, under her arms. "Do you surrender?"  
"Never!" she said between peals of laughter.  
"Say uncle! Say uncle!"  
"All right! Uncle, uncle!" she said, still laughing hilariously.  
My logical mind warned me not to look into her eyes, but it was too  
late as I stayed over her, transfixed, held spellbound by her eyes.  
"Now will you tell me?"  
"Demo, I forgot" I breathed.  
"Tell me why I'm so popular with the guys this year," she said,  
breathing hard.  
Right then, I almost lost my powers of speech as she looked into my  
eyes, reading the emotion contained in them to tell if I was sincere  
or not. 'God, the things she does to me,' I thought.  
"I can think of a million reasons. The look on your face when you're  
bashing monsters in that Sailor V game. The smile you get when you're  
talking with your friends. The way the light catches just so in your  
hair and makes it sparkle like liquid gold. The way you put your  
heart and soul into everything you do and never pretend. The way you  
say exactly what's on your mind. You're even cute when you're angry.   
It's because you're beautiful, Usagi, both inside and in."  
"That...has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she  
said, a tear making a salty trail down her face.   
I leaned over and kissed the tears from her face. "And I meant every  
word of it. Would you like to go out tonight?"  
"After all that, how can I say no?"  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"  
"That would be good," she said.  
"Well, it's getting dark now," I said. "I'll drive you home."  
So I did, and we talked about everything and nothing at all. After I  
dropped her off, a tear ran down my own face. As much as I was  
thrilled to have her friendship, and even the promise of something  
more, it hurt like a dagger in my chest knowing that she would  
remember none of this in the morning and we would be enemies again.   
So I resolved to make this a night she would not soon forget.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I picked her up at seven on the dot. She somehow managed to look even  
more beautiful, wearing a long, powder blue skirt and a pink cashmere  
sweater. She smelled like lilacs, and I found it somewhat difficult  
to drive; the scent was intoxicating.  
I took her to a pizza place, the best one in Tokyo. I ordered us both  
a Hawaiian pizza, knowing it was her favorite. We talked about  
everything going on in our lives, from her sadistic teachers to my job  
as a model. The date was going fine until it was time to order  
dessert.  
"Two rocky roads, please," I said.  
The waitress nodded and hurried off to get our ice cream.   
"This is perfect," Usagi said, sighing.  
I nodded in agreement. I was about to say that I was really enjoying  
spending the evening with her when, without warning, her face became  
clouded with rage.  
'Uh oh,' I thought.  
"You...JERK!" she said. "You've been spying on me, like some creepy  
stalker!"  
"Of course not!"   
"Yes, you have! How else would you have known where I live, when I  
get out of school, even without detention? How else would you know  
that I my favorite flowers are roses, that I love sitting by the lake  
in the park, that my favorite pizza is Hawaiian, and that my favorite  
ice cream is rocky road?!"  
For the first time in my life, I, Chiba Mamoru, was unable to come up  
with a witty retort.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ohayo, minna! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have someone to  
snuggle up against, because it's going to be cold outside!"  
Groaning, I sat up in bed, my cheek still stinging from where Usagi  
had slapped my face in lieu of a goodnight kiss, not so much with  
physical pain, but by memory. "Dammit, that girl is impossible!" I  
exclaimed.  
"So are you, but you don't hear me yelling about it at 6 in the  
morning!"  
"SHUT UP! Mind your own business!" I yelled back to my cranky  
neighbor.  
"That's hard to do when you're BROADCASTING IT TO THE WHOLE GODDAMN  
CITY!"  
"A little louder," said another angry tenant. "I don't think they  
heard you in America."  
"Shut up, shut UP!" said a third.  
I listened to the sounds of an angry apartment complex as I got ready  
for the day. Even if I did have eternity to make things right with  
Usagi, would that even be enough? I sure hoped so, and I was  
determined to find a way how.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. When Hell Freezes Over

The Longest Day Ever  
by Lady Aishiteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
Chapter 5: When Hell Freezes Over  
  
'I do NOT want to do this,' I thought as I stood in front of the Tuxedo Mirage dance studio. I mean, even if the name of the school IS rather catchy.   
  
The name is what drew me to the dance studio in the first place. After thumbing through the Tokyo Yellow Pages, I felt almost confident that here was a place that wouldn't insult my manhood. Or threaten my sexuality. At least I hoped so....  
  
I stood there in front of the studio, hoping against hope that it would turn into a gym, or a movie theater, or...I don't know, something I would enjoy doing. I sighed, idly wondering if I should have come in disguise. Nah. The suave, ever-so-sexy Tuxedo Mask couldn't be seen at a place like this. It seemed just a wee bit...fruity.  
  
'Might as well face the music,' I thought.  
  
"Well, Hel-ooo, there, handsome! My name is Cecil. Don't we just look delectable?" an obviously gay man cooed.  
  
'So much for non-threatening. Damn! Gotta do this for Usako....' I thought. I smiled wanly at the man and, mustering as much enthusiasm as I could, stated "I'd like to take dance lessons. Some time today would be nice," I said.  
  
"What luck!" Cecil cooed. "I have an opening available right now." And so went the most emasculating two hours of my life. It wasn't the dancing that bothered me. It was Cecil. I tried to get it through to him that I was not gay, but it didn't work. I wished that there was a decent female dance instructor in the studio, but to no avail. He did let me lead...most of the time. I planned to return to the dance studio many times, whether I liked it or not, completing my plan to become, in Usagi's eyes, a decent human being.   
  
Next on my quest for humanity was Kaiou Michiru's Violin Studio.   
  
'Michiru sounds like a girl's name. Maybe this won't be so bad...' I thought, hand poised to knock on the door.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" a tall, slender man with short, sandy blond hair answered.  
  
"Hi. My name is Chiba Mamoru, and I'd like to sign up for some violin lessons. Are you Miss Kaiou's assistant, sir?" I asked.  
  
The man laughed. "I guess you can say that. My name is Ten'ou Hakura. Come on in."  
  
With that, I sat in the waiting room with Hakura for a bit.  
  
"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Mamoru. Why do you wish to take lessons?"  
  
I smiled, the kind of smile only a lovesick baka like me would make. "It's for this girl..."  
  
"Ah. Say no more." he said, smiling knowingly. "Well, Michiru is a great teacher. She even taught me a few scales. I'm more of a piano kind of gal, though."  
  
'Gal?' I thought. "Ah. Gomen nasai, ma'am."  
  
Noticing the shocked expression on my face, Hakura laughed. "Everyone thinks that. Don't worry about it. And call me Hakura. I'm not THAT old."  
  
I let out a breath of relief. "Arigatou, Hakura."  
  
Soon, a blue-haired beauty came out of the room, escorting a small boy.   
  
"Hello," I said, smiling. "I'm Chiba Mamoru. You must be Miss Kaiou."  
  
"Michiru, please," she said, extending her hand. I shook it, smiling.  
  
"Could you possibly fit in a lesson now?"  
  
"It seems a little sudden, but I guess I could squeeze you in. I have a spare violin in the playing room. Follow me."  
  
That's how I got my first lesson. Michiru turned out to be an excellent teacher, very understanding. By the end of the lesson, I found out where F# was, and I was playing "Hot Crossed Buns." Even with Michiru's expert tutelage, I knew it would take many Valentine's Days to master this instrument. But I had heard that Usagi loved violin music, so I was happy to learn.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I pulled over my Harley next to the backyard, where the students of Juuban Middle school were enjoying their lunch. I wasn't sure how to go about doing this without being accused of stalking again, but by now I was in too deep to turn back.  
  
I snuck up behind Usagi, effectively cutting off all conversation between her and her friends, holding a dozen homemade roses in front of her nose.  
  
Usagi gasped and whirled around. "Mamoru!" she exclaimed. I sat down across from her motioned for her to open the note and she did. I had written:  
  
Roses for the most beautiful flower.  
Love,  
Mamoru  
  
She blushed, then eyed me suspiciously. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi," I said.  
  
Then she came up to me and put her hand on my forehead, causing my pulse to quicken. "Nope, you don't seem feverish," she said, then drew back.  
  
The moment her hand left my skin, I felt like a man drowning in the sea of love who had just been deprived of his life preserver. Yes, I know that's corny, but after being stuck in the sappiest day of the year for...only God knows how long, what do you expect?  
  
So I did what any drowning man would do. I grabbed my life preserver, her hand.   
  
"M-Mamoru!"  
  
"I meant every word of that, Usagi."  
  
Her face turned beet red, and she seemed to be at a loss for words. From the look in her eyes I could tell that she was drowning too. I wanted so badly to kiss her right then, but in front of her friends, who had gathered to watch, it didn't seem like the correct time. Instead, I stroked her hand with my thumb, looked her straight in the eye, and asked her,  
  
"Meet me after school?"  
  
"S-sure," she said.  
  
"When do you get out?" I asked, even though I knew the answer perfectly well.  
  
"3-ish, unless I get stuck in detention again."  
  
"Okay then. Ja!" I said, waving casually as if my heart wasn't pounding against my ribcage. I got on my motorcycle, noting the impressed oohs and ahhs of her classmates, and I felt her eyes on my back as I put on my helmet. I hoped to God that I would get it right this time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Usagi hopped over to the car at 3:00, swinging a basket full of Valentine's Day cards and stuffed bunnies.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru!" she sang cheerfully.  
  
I helped Usagi unload her goodies into the backseat of the Ferrari. "I see I'm not the only one who gave you a present," I remarked.  
  
"I know. It's so weird I mean, this is the first year ever that the guys paid any attention to me. Even you show up and give me flowers,"  
she said, a faraway look in her eyes. "I don't get it."  
  
"I do," I said.  
  
"Lemme guess, some weird spaghetti and meatball fetish?"  
  
I laughed. "Nope."  
  
"Then tell me, oh great wise one," she said.  
  
"Nope. I can't tell you 'till we get to the park," I said, smiling. Even though we had already had this conversation, it was still loads of fun.  
  
"Come on! Tell meeeee!" she squealed.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Pleease?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Soon, we arrived at the park, and I opened the door for Usagi. As if on cue, a stray snowball hit Usagi squarely on her stomach.  
  
"I'll protect you, fair lady!" I said, scooping up snow and hurling it at her would be assailant.  
  
"Thank you, brave sir!" she said, giggling. "Now kneel, brave sir."  
  
"Hai," I said, grinning, even though I knew I was about to get a scalp full of snow.  
  
She scooped up some snow and deposited it squarely on my head. "I dub thee Sir Mud," she said, laughing.  
  
"Grrr!" I said, even though I wasn't really mad. How could I stay mad at her? "You'll pay for that!"  
  
She took off and I was close on her heels. I soon outran her, came up from behind and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Having Usagi pinned to the ground, I tickled her where she was most ticklish, under her arms. I remembered this not only from before, but from watching her and her little brother. "Do you surrender?"  
  
"Never!" she said between peals of laughter.  
  
"Say uncle! Say uncle!"  
  
"All right! Uncle, uncle!" she said, crying she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Now will you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"   
  
"Tell me why I'm so popular with the guys this year," she said, breathing hard.  
  
I gathered my thoughts and told her the same thing I had said the last time I had her under me. 'Oooh...hentai! Down, boy!' my conscience said.  
  
"That...has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said, a tear making a salty trail down her face.   
  
I leaned over and kissed the tears from her face. "And I meant every word of it. And then some. Would you like to go out tonight?"  
  
"After all that, how can I say no?"  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"That would be good," she said.  
  
"Well, it's getting dark now," I said. "I'll drive you home You'll have to tell me how to get there, though," I said, feigning ignorance.  
  
She nodded, and I escorted her home. I didn't notice it before, but that damned song by Evan and Jarod was playing on the radio.  
  
"Oooh, I love this song! Turn it up, onegai?"  
  
I groaned inwardly but turned up the volume. I almost lost focus on the road listening to her sing along. The way her voice sounded, like bells chiming in the wind and the emotion she put into each note made the song seem new and exciting, even if I had heard it countless times before.  
  
"That was great. You have a beautiful singing voice, Usagi."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Well, see you at seven. Ja!"   
  
I drove off and began preparations for that evening. Soon, I arrived at the Kaiou residence. I rang the doorbell, smiling my best smile.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru. Can I help you?" asked Michiru, poking her head through the door.  
  
"Yes, you could."  
  
She didn't say a word to that. Instead, she motioned for me to come in.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I rang the doorbell of the Tsukino residence at precisely 7:00, holding a box of cherry cordials behind my back.   
  
Shingo answered the door, eyeing me quizzically. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Chiba Mamoru. I'm here to see Usagi."  
  
"Usagi? Why would anyone your age want to see her? You're way too old," he said.  
  
"Old? As in older guy? Usagi, you didn't tell me he was older," said a male voice, presumably Usagi's father.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kenji," I heard a female voice, who I thought to be Usagi's mother respond. "You were three years older than me when you asked me out."  
  
"T-that's not the point!" Kenji blustered.  
  
At this, I heard a pounding, like someone running down a flight of stairs, and Usagi showed up at the front door, breathless. "Let's go, NOW!" she said, grabbing my arm.  
  
I was only too happy to comply and I opened the car door for her.  
  
"Aren't we the gentleman?" she asked.  
  
"Only the best for you," I said, chuckling.  
  
"So what was that all about?" I asked as I shifted the gears to drive.  
  
"My dad's a little overprotective, that's all," she said, giggling.   
  
"Be glad you didn't stick around, or he would have made you take a urine test."  
  
"A urine test?"  
  
"To make sure you're not on drugs or something. Isn't he weird?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, laughing.  
  
"And sometimes he sends the poor guy into the bathroom with a magazine with some naked lady on it. I don't know what THAT's about."  
  
"Eh heh heh..."  
  
"One guy even had to take a lie detector test!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
She sighed. "Totally. Is it any wonder I don't go out on dates much?"  
  
"Me either," I admitted, deciding honesty was the best route to go.  
  
"Really? Hn, I thought you'd be totally booked, especially on V-day."  
  
"Why, Usagi, you overestimate me," I said. "But I thank you for the compliment."  
  
"You're welcome," she said.  
  
"Well, we're here," I said. I opened the car door for her and bent my arm for her to slip hers through. She did, and I was amazed at how well we fit together, almost like two puzzle pieces.  
  
"Chiba, table for two," I said to the maitre'd.  
  
"Right away, sir," he said, and led us to a table in front of the stage.  
  
"Wow, so there's live music here? Who's playing?" she asked as I pulled out her chair.  
  
"Kaiou Michiru," I said, thumbing through my menu.   
  
"The famous concert violinist?"  
  
I nodded.   
  
"Sugoi! I wonder if we can meet her later."  
  
Soon, the waiter came to the table, and it was time to order. "What would you like, Usagi?" I asked, even though I knew she would order the Hawaiian pizza.  
  
"Hawaiian pizza, please," she said.  
  
"Make that a large," I added.  
  
"Hai. Your order will be ready in about twenty minutes," the waiter said, then hurried off.  
  
"This is a nice place, Mamoru," she said.  
  
"Best pizza in Tokyo," I replied.  
  
"This is something new for us," she said.  
  
"Oh? How so?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
  
"We're both here together. You haven't insulted me once today. No silverware has been thrown, and I'm not angry with you."  
  
"Well, that's definitely a plus," I said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"So, how is school going?"  
  
She groaned. "Kami, don't remind me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Is that a bad topic?"  
  
She nodded. "Stupid psycho teachers."  
  
"I can tutor you, if you would like."  
  
Her eyes shone. "You would do that for me?"  
  
I nodded. "What subject gives you the most trouble?"  
  
"Everything," she admitted. Soon, she launched into a tirade of her academic woes, as I sat and patiently listened.  
  
"There. Do you feel better, now that you've vented?" I asked.   
  
She nodded happily.  
  
"Your pizza, sir," said the waiter.  
  
At this, Usagi's eyes shone even more, and I wondered if I could come between her and her first love; food.  
  
A man came up to the microphone on stage, tapped it a few times, then spoke. "And now it is our privilege to present to you miss Kaiou Michiru, accompanied by the talented Ten'ou Hakura and our guest performer, Chiba Mamoru!"  
  
Everyone clapped and Usagi stared at me, mouth wide open. I walked up to the stage and Michiru handed me the spare violin I had asked her to bring. "Thanks for doing this," I whispered.  
  
"No problem," she said, smiling.  
  
I lifted the bow, poised and ready and Hakura started to play the piano. Michiru played the first few lilting notes of "Heart and Soul," then I joined in for a round. I glanced at the music every now and then, but my focus was on Usagi. Thinking of her made me play even better, because I wanted to do my best for her. Every vibrato, every pull of the bow, was for her. When it was over, everyone stood up, including Usagi, and gave us a standing ovation. I put the spare violin away, and Michiru smiled. "Pretty good for a first day student."  
  
I smiled and nodded. As I passed the piano bench, Hakura patted me on the back and whispered, "Go get 'er, Tiger."  
  
I was still beaming when I returned to the seat where Usagi was sitting. As soon as I got there, Hakura had started to play another song, "Everything I do." "Care to dance?" I asked.  
  
Usagi nodded, and we made our way to the dance floor. She put her head on my chest and we moved in time to the music. Michiru stepped up to the mic and began to sing, her lilting voice filling the room.  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to dance, or play the violin for that matter," she said.  
  
"I am a man of many talents," I said, smiling as she playfully smacked me.  
  
"I love this song. It's so romantic," she said.  
  
"Me too." I said, and we were silent for a few minutes.  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you   
  
At this, Michiru and Hakura played a fast song. "Would you like to go to the Chocolate Shoppe? I mean, what is Valentine's Day without chocolate?" I asked.  
  
"I like the way you think, Mamoru. Let's roll."  
  
We shared a box of mint chocolates under the stars, until Usagi's communicator went off.  
  
"I...I've got to go," she said, ready to make a hasty retreat.  
  
I took her hand and shook my head. I withdrew a rose from the night air and transformed right in front of her. After all, what did I have left to hide?  
  
"Well, I might as well transform now too," she said, not bothering to ask me how I knew she was the heroine of Tokyo, even though I knew she was dying to find out. A spectacular light show followed, and I couldn't help but blush. For a few seconds of her transformation, she was completely naked.  
  
The same ridiculous, evil Valentine started terrorizing people as soon as she had transformed.  
  
She took one look at the youma and cracked up. She couldn't help it, she just burst out laughing.  
  
"What? Is it my tutu?" asked the youma.  
  
"I...*giggle* am Sailor Moon! How dare you attack *laugh* people on Valentine's Day who just *giggle* want to enjoy their sweets! In the name of the *guffaw* moon, I will punish you!" she managed to finish, ending in her trademark pose but still shaking with laughter.  
  
"I will NOT be mocked! Take THIS, you fashion freak!" said the youma, throwing a chocolate at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oooh, chocolate!" she squealed.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon! You'll be trapped in chocolate!"  
  
"WHAAAT?" she screamed, then leapt out of the way.  
  
"Drat. Curse you, Cape Boy!"  
  
"That's Tuxedo Mask to you."  
  
"Whatever. Take THIS!"  
  
Just as the chocolate came barreling my way, I pierced through it with my rose, causing the chocolate to shatter.  
  
I nodded to Sailor Moon, and she finished it off.  
  
"Moon dusted," she breathed.  
  
"Aw, come on!" said Sailor Mars, who had just arrived.  
  
"You didn't save any action for us!" whined Jupiter.  
  
"I got out of bed for THIS?" asked Venus.  
  
Mercury simply shook her head. "Good job, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Thanks, guys. I have to be going now."  
  
At this, I gathered her into my arms, and began the trip to my apartment, via the rooftops.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"My apartment. I've got some explaining to do," I said.  
  
I set her on my balcony, de-transformed and opened the door. She came in and sat on the couch.   
  
"Before you start explaining, can I use your bathroom?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When she came out, she was wearing the same clothes as during our date.  
  
"Okay, explain."  
  
"Have you ever seen the movie 'Groundhog's Day?'"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So I did explain, as best as I knew how. At first, her expression was that of disbelief, but I supplied plenty of evidence. By the end of my tale, I could tell that she was convinced.  
  
"So you took...dancing lessons, violin lessons..for me?  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Why did you do it, Mamoru?"  
  
I saw the question in her eyes and I knew right then that the time for words had passed. I caught her lips in a kiss, gently at first. When she wrapped her arms around my neck and drew me towards her, my heart pounded even faster, and I knew I wouldn't get slapped this time. We danced passionately in each other's mouths until I had to break the kiss or suffocate.   
  
We both broke apart, panting. "Ai...Aishiteru, Usako," I said.  
  
"I...have been waiting for you to say that, ever since I beaned you with that test paper," she said.  
  
A lone tear came down my face.  
  
"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow you won't remember any of this. I'll have to start all over again, and you'll hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you, koiishi. Somehow, we'll find a way back to each other."  
  
That sounded awfully familiar, but I think I had said it. Not on Valentine's Day, but somewhere else, a long time ago.  
  
"Well, it's past midnight," I said.  
  
"I don't care," she said. "I'm staying."  
  
And she did stay. I fell asleep smelling the sweet lilac scent of her hair, feeling her heart beat in time with mine, my arms wrapped around my odangoed beauty as if I would never let her go.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Epilogue  
"Ohayo, minna!" chirped the annoying radio announcer.  
  
"It's too early," I heard a female voice groan, and I felt a body roll over to turn off the alarm.  
  
"U-Usako!" I stammered. "You're here! Quick, Usako, what is today's date?"  
  
"February 15th. You didn't think I'd let a silly little thing like a time loop stop me, did you?"  
  
"I guess not," I said, kissing her head.   
  
"Well, I guess we should get breakfast," she said. But she was unable to get up, held fast by my arms.  
  
"Let go, Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Never," I said. "I'll never let you go."  
  
"But we'll staaarve!"  
  
I sighed and let her freshen up. Then we enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs, courtesy of me and my culinary skills. But I would keep my promise. I resolved never to let her go.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Pluto smiled as she watched the happy scene unfolding in Mamoru's apartment. "It's done," she said.   
  
King Endymion walked up behind her. "I take it everything worked out?"  
  
"Just as you said it would, your majesty."  
  
"For the record, just how many Valentine's Days did it take?"  
  
Pluto grinned. "Some things must remain secret even to you, your majesty."  
  
"I guess so. Well, I'll see you later, Pluto."  
  
She nodded and continued to watch her king's past self through the time gate. 'Besides, his majesty would be humiliated to know that he spent one and a half year in Valentine's Day. I'm glad I never have to do that again,' she thought. She waved her garnet rod and settled on another era in the history of the earth.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
